


Don't, even though you can

by ZessOnATeaCloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing Archangels, Brothers meet again, Determined Gabriel, Family Reunions, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mean Lucifer, POV Gabriel, Possessive Lucifer, Pre-Slash, Protective Gabriel, Sad Gabriel, Season/Series 05, True Vessels, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZessOnATeaCloud/pseuds/ZessOnATeaCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel goes to meet Lucifer. It's a bitter-sweet reunion. He wants to convince his brother to leave Sam alone. Lucifer and Sam are just too different and Gabriel does not want to see Sam being destroyed by his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't, even though you can

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Jolene covered by The BossHoss on the radio and simply had to write this. I found the song so fitting.

There was no way around it. He simply refused to go down without putting up a fight about it.

One last look at the resting figure in the cheap motel bed, brown hair barely visible under white sheets and with an aching heart he made use of his wings so freely and unconcealed like he head not done for a long time.

Detroit.

Another cheap motel. A few stained windows lit up behind dirty greyish-brown curtains and a flickering street light set a nice hopeless mood. His heart was beating so damn fast, his nerves strained and his grace flickering to the silent beat of the disgraceful cocophony.  
Taking a deep breath he at least managed to put up a calm and determined mask.

With strong steps he entered the scabby motel. He had to admit that he was surprised not to meet any demons guarding the room that could not really be described as a proper lobby. Actually, there was nobody here.  
The whole area was electrified with the powerful sparks of his brothers grace. His own grace bubbling, rejoicing at the familiar feeling. The more steps he climbed, the closer he got to Lucifer, the warmer his insides got. Almost like butterflies, almost.

On the first landing of the stairs he easily disarmed the first demons. Even being Lucifer's guard dogs the were no match for an archangel slash pagan god. Not even by far. By now his brother had to know that he was close. Lucifer's grace had to feel as eager to meet the other's as his own. Not that Lucifer would be able to actually identify him just yet, but he would be able to sense a slightly familiar power.

When he stopped in front of room 66, leave it up to Lucifer to make a joke out of his less than noble shelter, he again took a deep breath and took a second to think this over one final time.  
Was this the right way to do it? Did he not jeopardize everything he worked for so hard? Would he endanger the very life he was trying to safe? Then again, his big brother's did not leave him with many options. This was a stupid, downright idiotic idea but it was all he could think of. There was no way Micheal would listen to him. He always had been a thickheaded bastard and even after hundreds of thousands of years he surely had changed little. And on top of that Lucifer and he had been so close once, always cared for each other. However slim the chances of Lucifer waiting with killing him to actually listen to what he had to say where, they were still better than Michael doing so.  
And if it really killed him? So what! He was well aware of that chance and would not stop him, he let his cowardice get in the way long enough but not anymore. He would safe Sam or die trying.

Now being more determined than ever Gabriel dropped his disguise and stepped into the room without knocking.

In the small dirtily lit ugly room stood Lucifer at the window looking into the darkly lit night of Detroit's shadier neighborhoods. Almost instantly he stiffened and turned around, looking as if he did not believe his own eyes for a second. With long slow steps he closed the distance between himself and Gabriel and to Gabriel's surprise hugged him.

It was a short but honest hug and Gabriel did not try to conceal his rejoicing grace sparking and flickering at the familiar feeling of being close to his big brother after so many years of forced separation. It felt like coming home.

“Gabriel” Lucifer almost whispered as he was released and being looked at. “It is a great pleasure to see you again, brother.”  
“You too, Lucifer.”  
Another moment they did nothing but stare contently at each other but Lucifer broke the silence.

“I hope you are here to join me” his voice was perfectly neutral but Gabriel saw that Lucifer had doubt about his own words. After all he knew him very well.  
“We have to talk Lucifer” he came for a reason and he would say what he had to say no matter how heavy his heart already grew. His brother gestured for him to continue and sat down on the window sill leaning against the cold glass.

“Sam Winchester” was all Gabriel managed to say before he cut himself off. Before he stepped foot into this room he had everything laid out, knew everything he had wanted to say but now his mind was blank, just anxious dread remaining in his head and heart. Seeing, touching Lucifer again was so much better and so overwhelming it had thrown im off track just a bit too much.

“My vessel. I have already set plans into motion to get him to join me. Once I am united with my true vessel and rid of this substitute” he smiled and motioned down his decaying body ”Michael will not stand a chance.”  
“You can only say that because you don't know Sam.”

Lucifer's eyes gained a curious spark and he slightly tilted his head “And you do? I assume you both have met then? Tell me Gabriel.” He then patted beside him like he was trying to persuade a child to listen to an exiting story.  
Instead Gabriel sat down on the bed across the room and looked at Lucifer. He had to get his head straight, he was making a fool out of himself. He was a mighty archangel and pagan god so he should damn well act like one. This was a fight not a friendly visit. So he started explaining.

“The first time we met was by accident actually. He and Dean were hunting and investigating strange deaths, what they did not know it was me. They soon figured out I was a trickster. They staked and supposedly killed me.”  
Lucifer grinned at that and looked honestly amused. After all it was him who taught Gabriel how to be a trickster, how to prank people and be overall mischievous.  
Gabriel ignored it.

“The second time was a few months before they opened your cage. Again Dean and Sam were hunting and again the were investigating a death I had caused but they did not know it. I played a trick on Sam, I tried to teach him a lesson. I tried to make him understand that he could not safe Dean from going to hell. He just refused to listen to reason. What I am saying is Lucifer he will not say yes to you. He his the most righteous human I ever met and full of kindness and warmth and” Gabriel stopped himself instantly. He had started rambling. That was not good, he wanted to sound reasonable and clinical, simply stating facts. Lucifer could not know how much Sam meant to him.

“Sounds like fun. I'm sad I missed that” was his reply accompanied by a small chuckle. “But you sound awfully sure of you assessment about Sam Winchester. Be assured that I, as you surely know, can be extremely convincing. No need to fear Gabriel, I will have my vessel and defeat Micheal.”

Gabriel sighed. Lucifer did not understand what he was saying.  
“You did not understand me. The Winchester brothers are two dumb ass stubborn people. I killed Dean over and over again for a good year but Sam refused to accept it. He tried everything he could think of to safe Dean but when I did not let it go he hunted me down, bargained, begged and fought determined to safe his brother” now Gabriel stood up again, pacing the small room.

“Neither of them will buy whatever crap you and Michael try to sell them. You two just can't get your heads out of your asses long enough to stop underestimating the humans. If there is something they don't want to do, they won't do it.”

“It's them against the rest of heaven, earth and hell they-”

“Don't you think they know that!? They don't fucking care! They will take themselves against the rest of everything in a heart beat. Lucifer I don't care what stupid thing you and Michael want to do to each other, all I'm asking you is to reconsider dragging Sam into your mess.”

Throughout his little speech his voice sounded angrier and angrier, his grace angrily bubbling close beneath the surface. And also Lucifer got visibly irritated with him. He could feel his big brother's grace charging up for a strike.

“He is my true vessel, he belongs to me. It is my right to take what is mine and it is my destiny to fight Michael and kill him. Sam will help me with it if he wants to or not.”

That did it for Gabriel. His grace could simply not be contained after Lucifer referred to his... to Sam as mere possession that could he could treat however he deemed fit. Lucifer had no idea how wrong he was.  
Resulting in his grace lashing out so suddenly and so forceful that it not only shattered everything made of glass in the street but also caused a mayor black out in the surrounding 15 blogs and threw Lucifer against the wall. It was almost a miracle that the wall remained intact.

Lucifer was stunned for moment before he stood up, a deep angry crease across his forehead. 

“He is not yours Lucifer, vessel or not. Dad gave them a free will so you cannot just go around like it pleases you! Sam has a strong will and nothing you will do will be able to break it. I will not allow you to do it!” not able to keep his pride from leaking into his voice Gabriel took a step closer keeping his face a angry mask.

He truly believed that Sam would be able to withstand a lot Lucifer would throw at him but he also knew his brother and in the privacy of his own mind he admitted to himself how terrified he was that he could be wrong and that Lucifer would be able to get Sam to say yes and then Sam would suffer for the rest of what would no longer be his own life, it would be Lucifer's. And Gabriel could not let that happen, it would break Sam sooner or later. Lucifer was cruel right to the bone.

“You would take the side of these ugly disgraceful apes over mine? Your own brother?”

“I would take his side over heaven itself ,Lucifer.”

The curiosity was back in Lucifer's gaze and paired with the anger it looked deeply unsettling.  
“Why?” Was all Lucifer said after a long pause. However, Gabriel refused to acknowledge that he messed up. He let Lucifer get to him and the other had not even done it on purpose.

Now Lucifer kept walking closer to Gabriel until he backed his brother into a wall.  
“Why do you care so much about Sam Winchester? You said you only met him two times.”

Technically that was true, but he had kept a close eye on Sam after their first meeting and an even closer after the mystery spot incident. When Sam had stood before him, tears in his eyes begging him to bring Dean back to life he had realized it.  
Sam was his soulmate.

“You can pic every other human on this damn planet Lucifer... pl... please don't do that to Sam. It would destroy him” and me, his brain added not willing to admit defeat just yet but realizing he was fighting a loosing battle.

There was a smug smile on Lucifer's face and also undisguised disgust “How very interesting. Are you trying to tell me you have fallen for one of them Gabriel? You always had low standards but that is a new low even for you brother.”

Doing nothing to confirm nor deny that statement was apparently enough for Lucifer to know the truth. He laughed. So hard he threw his head back and his body shook. It was enraging and embarrassing all at the same time but he let Lucifer have his moment. Sam was more important than his hurt pride. If it took that to safe him then would gladly do it.

“I really don't care what you think Lucifer. This is between you and Michael and it should stay that way. I have to watch my brothers kill each other over a petty fight that took place before the dawn of time and I will not stand aside and watch you drag Sam into this.”

“He must really be something if you are willing to abandon your family. You do make me more and more curious. Who is the man that stole my little brother's heart?”  
His patronizing tone utterly annoying and enraging. “And what could this man become if he was not listening to your nonsense?”

Somehow his face must have twitched or his eyes must have blinked or it was just because of how angry and desperate he was and how easily Lucifer could read him as a result, but Lucifer's features kept their amusement while changing into malicious glee, schadenfreude. 

“Maybe he knows nothing about his luck of attracting an archangel. This is even more pathetic than I originally thought, Gabriel” he was clearly enjoying the other's angry, determined and still guarded expression. Lucifer was gloating.

“You know I cannot do what you ask of me Gabriel. Sam is my vessel and he belongs to me, especially since you have no actual claim over him whatsoever.”  
His brother must have know how much those words would sting. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to be close to Sam that was part of the reason he behaved like a creepy invisible stalker and followed the brothers around from time to time.  
Still, having hope did not meant he was not able to be realistic. The chances of Sam wanting him where practically nonexistent. He would never be allowed to hold Sam in his arms, never sit next to him, never make him laugh this perfect melodious beautiful laugh and causing him to smile this adorable dimply smile that lit up his gorgeous blueish green-brown eyes, never be allowed to touch his soft looking brown hair that tended to curl when getting wet, never take him on a proper date and never be able to apologize. He would never be able to tell Sam just how much he had come to love him over the last years.

Now with a more sober look and tone of voice Lucifer looked him directly into the eyes.  
“You know how this will end Gabriel. It is predestined. There is no way around it. It is my right, my destiny as well as Sam's to become one.”

Why had he to phrase it this way?

“I truly am sorry for you little brother” and the worst part was that Gabriel believed him.

“And you know I can not let you destroy Sam” that was his goodbye to Lucifer and they both new it. He would safe Sam or die trying.

THE END


End file.
